Loving an unknown killer
by dobrevhs
Summary: Elena an 18 year old girl meets Damon an old vampire, in the middle of nowhere, Elena knows the towns secrets and has a special connection to them. Damon doesn't compel Elena to forget meeting him first, this is a sneak peak to the new delena fanfic "Loving an Unknown Killer" written by queenofdobrev (vampirediaries121000)
1. Chapter 1

"Katherine?" The stranger asked with a worried look on his face. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair was dark and scruffy yet quite sexy, his features were beautiful, his lips kissable, his eyes as blue as the ocean.

"um, no" I paused "i'm Elena" I replied.

His look faded, before there was a hint of hope in his eyes but all that disappeared "Oh, you just look, i'm sorry you just really remind me of someone" He licked his lips "I'm Damon"

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" I pointed out, i was sure to keep my distance.

"You're one to talk, you're out here all by yourself" He said as he smirked

"It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here" I waved my arms showing the quiet surroundings, proving my point. I lied to him and i lied to myself, this town was crawling with vampires and werewolves, but i wasn't going to let the towns secret out to a random stranger i met in the middle of nowhere. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend" I continued.

"About what, may i ask?" Damon raised his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Life, the future, he's got it all mapped out" I added.

"And you don't want it?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know what i want" I shrugged.

"Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants" Damon replied with a smug look on his face.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I smiled.

He laughed, our banter was amusing to him, and let's be honest, it was amusing to me as well. "Well let's just say i've been around a long time, i've learned a few things" He assured me.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that i want?" I asked flirtatiously.

He paused, pondering his answer. He took a few steps closer as he began to inform me with his answer "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger" He smirked.

I thought over his statement for a few seconds. "So what do you want?"

He had no reply, it was as if nobody had ever asked him that question before, he stared at me trying to think of an answer, as he opened his mouth to reply i heard a honk, i turned to see a car driving around the corner.

"That's my parents" I turned around again to face him. "It was nice to meet you Damon, maybe i'll see you around?"

He smiled. "Maybe". He watched me as i walked toward my car, i opened my car door to give his beautiful features one last look and i saw him still smiling, from a further distance this time, i gave him a flirtatious smile and i jumped in my car, closing the door behind me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, Damon was making me feel all girly inside, i put my head back on the headrest and smiled to myself.

_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_Dear diary, _

_Today i met a man, Damon. Matt and i had a fight, and i was walking home from the party only to be approached by this, beautiful stranger. We talked for who knows how long, he made me question my beliefs. Before today i believed that i loved Matt, that i would want to settle down with him and have a family, that his love was the kind that i wanted, but after meeting Damon tonight, i realised that what i really want is passion, i want a love that will always be new, every kiss will be different, and that i will be sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for more. I will find this love, after tonight, i'm certain of it. I was talking to a complete stranger about my hopes and dreams and i felt completely comfortable, how does that happen? Yet, i want more._

It was friday afternoon, it had been 5 days since i broke up with Matt and interacted with a complete stranger on the side of the road. Matt had been dodging me ever since, he didn't exactly take the break up too well, he actually kinda took it to heart. I sat still in my chair waiting for the bell to ring, i was tired and bored and halfway there to falling asleep.

"I'm sorry am i boring you, Elena?" Mr Saltzman asked as my eyes closed.

"No, sorry, i was just uh, imaging what it would be like to live in 1864, see you're such an interesting teacher that you made me dream of history, i think the teacher of the year award should defiantly been given to you." I cheekily replied. Mr. Saltzman was a good friend of mine, he'd been dating my aunt Jenna for a few months now, Alaric, Mr. Saltzman, was always over helping Jeremy and i with homework.

The bell rang and the class scurried into the hallways. "See you tonight Ric." I said while picking up my books and following the class into the stampede of students eager to go home. I waited in the doorway for the hall to clear, i headed over to my locker. "Elena, hey! You ready for some girl on girl bonding time tonight? Seeing as though you and Matt broke up Bonnie and i decided to help you take your mind of things, slumber party, like we used to do when we were kids!" Caroline explained. "It will be so much-" "I can't, i have a shift at the grill tonight." I interrupted apologetically.

"Ugh fine, but you're coming to the party tomorrow night, right?" She rolled her eyes and asked.

"I'll be there, i promise, i already told the manager at the grill that i can't work tomorrow night." I raised my phone waving it, proving my promise before Caroline's face turned red like it does when she's angry.

"Good, and wear something hot, you're single now." She smirked.

I laughed "Of course Caroline." And with that she walked away.

I was alone in the halls, the teachers had gone along with the students. I opened my locker door and placed my books neatly inside. I heard a door slam and my head quickly turned toward the noise, it was coming from the gym, i slowly shut my locker door, my eyes still fixed on the direction of the gym. I turned toward the schools exit, grabbed my bag and quickly ran out the doors, i walked quickly to my car, shut the door, then turned toward school again, looking out the window. Everything was still, no one was in sight, i was over reacting. I laughed at my stupidity and drove away.

I had been working 4 straight hours and i was so ready to go home, _only a couple of minutes left_, i told myself.

"Elena can you take the booth in the back corner for me? I've got to fix someones order." Sophie, a local girl i worked with, asked me, out of breath.

"Sure." I smiled, grabbed my order pad and pen and walked toward the table. I stopped in my tracks, my heart fluttered as i saw who the customer sitting in the back booth was.

"Well look who we have here, you stalking me?" I mocked as i watched the handsome dark man smirk at me.

"Oh you wish i was stalking you." Damon replied. "I didn't know you worked at the grill, how about that, i might need to start coming here more often." He continued.

I laughed, "What would you like to order? Or are you just going to sit here and flirt with me until my shift's over?" I asked cheekily.

"I'd like to order you but i see that's not on the menu, guess it's bourbon and a burger for me." He replied.

"Coming right up Mr...?" "Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore." He interrupted.

"Huh, Damon Salvatore, how about that. Coming right up Mr. Salvatore." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Miss...?" Damon asked.

"Gilbert, Miss Elena Gilbert." I continued walking away and i could feel his smirk from the bar. I poured a glass of bourbon still watching him from behind the bar. I smiled to myself when i saw him take a glance my way. I felt like a little girl again, the feeling i used to get when i saw a cute boy and just wanted to play in the sandcastle with him all day, in this case i wanted to jump Damon's bones, but hey, where's the difference? I picked up a tray, placed the Glass and the Burger on it and walked back over to him.

"One B and B for one Mr. Damon Salvatore, and now my shift is over, sorry, stalking time is up for you." I mocked and placed the tray on the table.

"Join me for a drink?" Damon asked.

"I've been at this place all night, i think i better head home but thank you for the offer." I didn't want to say no but it had been a long day, and with some alcohol in me, who knows how flirty i would get. "But, i am going to some stupid party tomorrow night at the Lockwood mansion if you want to come? I mean, it's going to be lame and my friend will just be trying to get me to shag some random guy all night seeing as though i broke up with my boyfriend so if you're there she'll probably leave me alone." I tried to sound flirty yet not too flirty, i don't know what it was about Damon but around him i just couldn't control myself.

"You broke up with your boyfriend?" Damon asked, ignoring the rest of the information i had just given him.

"Yes i did, the night we met, actually." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8?" He smirked.

"Oh i have my own- 8 it is" I continued to smile and then turned and walked away.

I tore apart my wardrobe trying to find something that would count as 'sexy' to Caroline. When Caroline Forbes wants someone to dress sexy she means show a lot of skin, and by a lot i mean as much as you can with it still being legal. I chose to wear a short white lace dress with matching heels, i curled my hair, put on my lipstick and as i grabbed my clutch the doorbell rang. I smiled and headed downstairs and opened the front door.

"Wow." Damon stuttered as he looked me up and down.

I laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself." He was wearing a black button down, oh how i would like to button it down, i started to imagine each button popping off as i ripped his shirt open, exposing his gleaming bare skin- I stopped myself when i realized i was staring at his crotch.

"Shall we?" He asked as he held his arm out for me to hold.

"Of course." I replied as i wrapped my arm around his.

The music was loud and the crowd was large, Tyler Lockwood stood at the door with a bottle of vodka in his hand, occasionally chugging some. "Elena! Hey Elena, you made it!" Tyler shouted out to me, signaling for me to come over.

"Wouldn't miss a famous Lockwood party for the world." I mocked. "Tyler this is Damon" I introduced.

"Hey man i'm Tyler, Lockwood" He held his hand out for Damon to shake it.

"Damon, Salvatore." Damon replied as he carefully shook Tyler's hand. Damon didn't seem like the type to get along with many people, he seemed like a bit of an ass really, but he was making an effort, for me and i appreciated that.

"Come in, Caroline's in charge of the alcohol, you'll be lucky if there's any left." He laughed at himself and walked back inside.

Damon and i made our way through the sweaty bodies toward Caroline. "I have to warn you, she has no boundaries, this is a clear warning so excuse like everything she says." I shouted to Damon over the music. I tapped Caroline on the shoulder and she turned around quickly. "Elena! Finally, i was starting to think you weren't going to show, nice outfit choice, we need to find you a guy to get down and dirty with stat!" Caroline grabbed my arm ready to take me boy hunting.

"She already has one." Damon cut in, bringing Caroline's attention toward him.

Caroline shot me a quick 'he's hot' look. "And who might that be?" She asked, acting like she didn't already know the answer.

"Well the guy at the door, Tyler Lockwood, seemed pretty keen" He joked.

"Tyler Lockwood, really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah there's him, then there's me." He replied with a large smirk on his face. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." I laughed and my heart raced, it actually would happen, and Caroline knows that when i drink that i know no bounds.

"And you are?" She turned her attention toward Damon again.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He introduced.

"Well Damon, i'm Caroline and you're hot, Elena i swear if you don't do bad things to this hottie i will make you come shopping with me again.

"Oh please no." I begged with a large smile on my face.

"Tyler's room is available so if i were you two i'd hurry up there now before someone takes it." Caroline announced before sculling some vodka and handing the bottle to me.

"We'll be up there in ten." Damon teased before Caroline walked away. "So bedroom or bathroom?" He mocked.

"Very funny." I replied lifting the bottle of vodka into the air and sculling some down my throat. "Whatever's about to happen's gonna happen." I told myself as i drank some more.

"Wanna dance" Damon asked as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the dance floor.

"Why not?" I rhetorically asked and followed him.

After grinding and laughing for hours I finally dragged Damon off the dance floor and out the back for some quiet time.

"Trying to get me alone hey Gilbert?" He mocked.

"Of course, Salvatore." I teased.

"Tell me, why did you break up with your boyfriend?" Damon asked.

"Because of what you said. You were right, i do want passion, i want love to consume me and i'll admit i do even want some danger." I replied as we strolled through the Lockwood's backyard.

"You see, life lesson learned, always listen to the stranger you meet in the middle of nowhere." He teased.

"What about you, how'd you end up in the middle of nowhere talking to an 18 year old girl with boyfriend drama?" I mocked.

He stood silent for a second, thinking over his answer.

"Broken hearted and broken limbed, i was walking home." He turned his head away from me, not wanting to look me in the eye.

"Are you ok? What idiot girl broke your heart?" I stopped walking and tried to get him to look at me.

"I think i'll live, and this girl, she was no idiot, no where near." He still wouldn't look at me.

"She clearly was."

"And why would that be?" He finally looked at me.

I cupped his face in my hands, drawing in all of his attention. "Because she hurt _you_. And you're going to be ok."

He gazed into my eyes. "Because i found _you_."

I held his gaze, my whole body tingled, my hands still cupped his soft smooth face and he leaned forward. His forehead rested on mine as he tilted his head and sealed his lips on mine. My whole entire world disappeared in this one moment, all i felt was his touch and nothing else seemed to matter, my body burst with passion as i kissed him harder, his kiss consumed me and i melted as he pressed his hand to my lower back, pulling me closer. His tongue traced mine and he ended the kiss slowly, slowly taking his lips off mine, slowly opening his eyes, and we were found staring into each others.

_Dear diary,_

_Tonight was one of the best nights of my life, i kissed Damon, it was amazing, like nothing you could imagine, he drove me home, walked me to my front porch and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then jogged back to his car before my Dad came to the door. It was amazing, and it was a great distraction. I've spent half my life avenging my real mothers death, _hunting_ the monsters that killed her, _vampires_. The creatures of the night, yet they walk in the day. I am not a normal teenage girl, i am just one of many, a group of hunters, we plan to rise against the dark creatures and make their species extinct. That has been my main focus since my mothers death when i was 12, when i learnt the truth. But now, having Damon in my life, gives me a chance to be normal as well, gives me a distraction and i need this distraction, because i am a _hunter_._


	2. Chapter 2

31/09/11

A few weeks ago i met a man, a beautiful, charming, mysterious man, and i fell for him instantly. We had our first kiss at a Lockwood party, oh those Lockwood parties, always a memorable night. Ever since i have been dating Damon Salvatore. We've been on 6 dates and counting. He took me on a road trip to Georgia, watched the notebook, made out on a ferris wheel and many more. I've been considering taking our relationship to the next level, but i haven't found the right time. Today's a friday, which means date night tonight, but first, school, the worst part of my week, i wish i could just head over to Damon's and lie in bed with him all day but no i can't, i have to attend school. I closed the car door behind me and walked to the schools large gates with Bonnie by my side. I had known Bonnie and Caroline my whole life and they were my best friends, they meant everything to me.

"So how's that new hottie boyfriend of yours?" Bonnie teased.

"He's smoking." I joked. We walked through the halls and Bonnie stopped me.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to an unfamiliar back in the enrollment office.

"New guy? All i see is back." I replied.

"That's one hot back." She smirked and i gave her an eye roll. I said goodbye to Bonnie and turned around and headed toward my locker. I opened my locker door and pulled my Chemistry book out, the bell had gone and i was the only one in the hall, i closed my locker door and turned around to move to class, i let out a loud scream as i bumped into some guy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He said as he helped me pick up my books.

"No it's ok, i just, i thought i was the only one in the hall." I replied.

"I'm Stefan, Salvatore, i just started here." He smiled.

"Salvatore? As in Damon Salvatore?" I asked curiously.

"Ahh so you've met my brother?" Damon had never mentioned having a brother, what was he hiding from me?

"Yeah i'm dating your brother, actually." I held my guard up, something wasn't right, something felt familiar i just couldn't tell what. "I should probably get to class... it was nice meeting you Stefan."

"Where you going? i have so many more questions to ask you Elena." He shouted after me.

I turned around slowly. "I never told you my name." I stated.

"Lucky guess?" He replied.

"How did you know my name?" I demanded.

"You're popular around here, how about we go get a drink tonight? We can finish our little talk." He suggested. I remembered where i got this feeling, a couple of weeks ago, when i heard a noise coming from the gym, i had the very same feeling in my gut, like something bad was about to happen.

"I can't, i'm um, busy, goodbye Stefan." I concluded, ending the conversation as i ran to class.

I sat down at a desk in Chemistry next to Bonnie.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said. "Up here at the front is the desk for late comers." He gestured his hand to an empty desk at the front of the room. I grabbed my stuff, rolled my eyes and moved to the front desk. Shortly afterwards the door opened and Stefan walked in. I let out a sigh and turned away trying to hide my face.

"Class this is our new student, Stefan Salvatore, Stefan you can take a seat up the front here next to Elena." Tanner suggested.

"No!" I screeched suddenly, not thinking before i spoke.

"Come on Elena, i don't bite." Stefan mocked as he sat down next to me. "Hey there." He leaned in and whispered. I flinched and ignored his attempt to contact with me.

The day was finally over and i was finally going home, i could get away from Stefan and i could go on my date with Damon. Although now, there was a talk we needed to have. Damon hadn't told me he had a brother, he hadn't told me much about him at all really. He was picking me up at 8 but wouldn't tell me where we were going, he said he wanted it to be a surprise, i _hate_ surprises. You got me, i love them, but i'm too nervous to be excited about the surprise of where we're going. I pulled on some jeans and a cute shirt. I was running late, i got caught up in wondering what i was going to wear that i didn't realize it was already 8pm, i ran downstairs and sat on the couch next to the door and waited eagerly for Damon to arrive. I waited and i waited and then it hit 9 and i started to worry. Where was he?

Damon was dripping wet when he heard someone approach, he quickly got dressed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a wooden stake, he stood still listening to his surroundings. He turned quickly and pushed hard against the strong body standing behind him. Stefan flung into the wall. Damon sped after him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What are you doing here, _brother_?" He asked bitterly.

"Can't a guy come see my big bro without having to have a reason?" Stefan spat out. Damon's grip tightened around Stefan's throat.

"Not when the guy's you they can't. Now come clean before i have to rip your throat out. Why are you here?" Damon demanded.

"Came to bond with you." Stefan was being stubborn. Damon pushed the stake into Stefan's skin right under his heart.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, brother." Damon was insisting in getting answers out of Stefan, Stefan was bad news, he was a _ripper_.

"Okay fine, let me go and i'll tell you." Stefan agreed. Damon pulled the stake out of Stefan and let go of his throat. Stefan took a second to catch his breath before Damon charged at him and pushed him out the window.

"Now let's talk." Damon said as he walked over to Stefan struggling on the pavement. "Even as _the ripper_ you aren't stronger than me" Damon stated with a slight laugh.

"Do you want to talk or are you just going to keep punching me?" Stefan mocked.

"Spit it out."

"Katherine's alive." Stefan struggled to his feet. "She's in the tomb, with the other vampires, there's a way to get her out."

Damon looked at Stefan with disgust. "Katherine didn't love us, Stefan, she played us, i don't need her in my life, i have a new life now."

"With Elena?" Stefan looked Damon in the eye.

"How did you know about Elena?" Damon demanded as he took a step closer to his bleeding brother.

"You're not the only one who's heard the word of the doppelgänger Damon. That and we're chemistry partners." Stefan smirked.

Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat again. "Stay away from her." He shouted.

"Sure Damon, whatever you say." Stefan grinned. Damon snarled and threw Stefan away before checking his phone.

"Shit." He exclaimed as he saw the time. He brushed Stefan off, ran upstairs and changed into non-blood covered clothes.

I was starting to worry, it was 9pm and Damon was an hour late, Damon was _never_ late. There was finally a nock on the door and on the other side stood Damon with a bunch of flowers and ann apologetic look in his eye.

"Look who decided to finally show." I said, not pleased.

"These are for you, i'm sorry i'm late, my uh, my little brother showed up causing trouble." He confessed, handing me the flowers.

"Did he mention me? He approached me today in the school hall, he started talking about you and then he wanted me to go get a drink with him so we could 'talk'" I explained.

"Hey listen, if he comes near you again, you call me straight away, ok? He's not someone you want to be hanging around. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Damon cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Ok. I promise" I replied as i ended the conversation with a kiss.

The next day i had a meeting with the other hunters. I crept through the Lockwood tunnels till i reached the one cave that was safe from any and all vampires. The others were waiting for me.

"Five deaths in 2 days, all victims were drained completely of blood, covered up as an 'animal attack'" Sherif Forbes explained.

"They must be back. Hiding amongst us. Check up on who has recently come to town, after the attacks started." Mayor Lockwood ordered.

"Have you had a look at the bodies?" I asked.

"All female, all drained of blood with bite marks in different areas. Without a doubt it's a vampire." Alaric replied.

"Elena, we need the compass, do you still have it?" The Sherif asked.

"Yeah i have it." I answered.

"Good, keep it on you, see if you can pick up anything, use it with anyone new you come across, or when you're in a unusual situation, whenever you can, ok?" She replied.

"You got it." I concluded the meeting and headed home. I was driving down the highway when i saw a man suddenly appear in the middle of the road. I slammed the breaks but i was too slow, i hit the body and the car spun and spun and flipped down the hill.

A few hours later i woke up in a cellar. There was a figure standing in front of me. I sat up slowly and cautiously. Stefan. Stefan crouched down beside me and whispered "Finally." in my ear.

"I was thinking i'd done a real number on you." He continued. I carefully put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the compass. It pointed directly at my boyfriends younger brother. I gasped and Stefan smiled.

"Looks like your boyfriends not so honest with you hey." He smirked.

"We can skip the drama and get to the point. Why'd you take me?" I questioned.

"Well if you really want to know, i need your help, well no necessarily your help, more like i need your doppelganger blood for a little ritual." He stated.

"My doppelganger blood? What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Wow you don't even know your own history." He replied. "Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, she was a beautiful young vampire that i met back in the late 1800s when i was still human, Damon and i, we fell for her tricks, and we fell for her."

"How does this have anything to do with me?" I asked angrily. Hearing Damon's name in this story confirmed what i was thinking but dreading. Damon was one of them, Damon was everything i stood against. I had fallen in love with a vampire.

"I'm getting to it, be patient. You my dear Elena, are Katherine's doppelganger. A doppelganger is an exact replica of somebody hundreds of years after their bloodline is continued, you are Katherine's." He informed me. What did he mean i was her doppelganger? Just as i was about to continue questioning him the door slammed open and Damon barged in.

"I told you to stay away from her, brother." Damon shouted as he grabbed Stefan's throat and held him up against the wall. I scattered into the corner, Damon turned to face me, he could see the fear in my eyes, the betrayal. He threw Stefan into the corner, picked me up and sped out with me. He stopped when we reached his house. I had very high blood pressure and Damon had laid me down on his bed to rest. I awoke and sat up quickly, staring at the one man that i love, and that betrayed me. He stared at me, ashamed.

"Get away from me." I demanded as i got out of the bed and grabbed a wooden stake that was sitting on his bedside dresser.

"Elena, let me explain." He said calmly, walking slowly toward me.

"There is nothing to explain! You lied to me! You're a murderer! You stand for everything i'm against!" I shouted, gripping the stake tightly in my hand.

"I was going to tell you, ok, let me explain everything, just put the stake down, ok, come here, let me help you." He stepped closer and i raised the stake and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

"There's nothing to talk about, i'm going home, stay away from me and stay out of my way." I pushed him to the ground and ran out, tears streaming down my face.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, unwillingly i grabbed my phone off my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elena, we know who the vampire is, or should i say, vampires, theres two of them, brothers, i hate to tell you this, but your boyfriends got a secret." Sheriff Forbes informed me. Tell me something i don't know. "They've gone into hiding, can't find them anywhere, but if i were you i'd stay away from Damon, and his brother." She continued.

"Yeah, yeah i know, i broke up with him last night, i'll keep an eye out for you." I told sheriff, but really i wouldn't rat out my ex boyfriend to the council. Whatever i felt for Damon was still there and i wasn't going to let him die. Even though he was a monster, i wouldn't let him die.

31/12/11

It was New Years Eve and it had been 3 months since my break up with Damon. I hadn't handled it well. I missed him. I tried to find him, but i couldn't find him anywhere. He was protecting me. Shoving himself out of my life to protect me. Well i didn't need to be protected and i was going to find him. I've had enough of being the depressed teenager who found out her boyfriend was a killer. I was going to find Damon, tonight. There was one place i hadn't looked, one place i should have looked straight away. On one of our first dates we went to the amusement park and rid the ferris wheel. Underneath the amusement park was a storage room that Damon took me to. He gave me a necklace in that room. As i walked through the amusement park i made sure i wasn't followed. I walked into the arcade and through the door at the back. I jumped through the dusty door on the floor and landed safely in the storage room. There was a dark figure in the corner.

"How'd you find me?" Damon asked.

"I didn't think of it before but this is where you gave me my necklace, remember?" I replied, slowly walking towards him.

"Were you followed?" He was worried about the secrecy of his new home.

"Not that i could tell."

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe." He turned to face me.

"I came for you, i can't do this anymore, i don't care what you are, i just care who _you_ are" I stated.

"And who am i?" He replied.

"You're Damon, and i love you." I walked closer to him. He stood still for a moment, then he walked over to me, cupped my face and kissed me. He backed out of the kiss and whispered "I love you too, warrior princess." Then a large smirk appeared on his face before he kissed me again. The moment was perfect, nothing mattered now that i had Damon, we could be happy. Suddenly the ceiling door slammed open and three large men jumped in. Damon stepped in front of me.

"Klaus." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Song: Turn it Back- Nik Ammar_**

I ran as fast as i could, stumbling over tree roots and ducking under low branches, trying to make my escape. I knew they would come for me. They needed me. All i knew is Klaus needed me alive, but if i was caught, they'd push that to the limits. I saw a large tree up ahead, i swung around it and broke off a twig. It wasn't much but i could use it to defend myself. I stood with my back to the tree, my head turned to the side and my ears perked up listening for any followers. I waited a few minutes before deciding no one was near and i turned to run again when suddenly i was hit on the head. I woke up in darkness, the air was crisp, my bruises were throbbing and my cuts were bleeding. I was in the graveyard. I had no memory of how i had gotten there, or where i had been, but there i was lying on the tombstone of 'Katherine Pierce'. A crow flew over my head and landed on the tombstone in front of me. I heard voices come from behind me, i turned around, hiding behind the stone. I could see two large bulky shadows in the distance.

"What information did you get out of her?" One man whispered.

"She wouldn't tell us anything, but he will be here and if he's not, she's dead." The other replied.

"We need to keep her alive, for the sacrifice, Klaus needs her alive. Does she have any idea what happened?" He questioned.

"Not a clue, when he gets here, you know what to do, then we'll let her go, it will send a message to all the people who know the truth. The sacrifice happens in a month, we need to make sure no ones going to try and stop it, that's why we need him to come, he will try to kill Klaus, to take us down, but not if we take him down first." The other slightly larger man answered.

Another figure appeared in the picture, a familiar figure, tall, dark and handsome.

"You came." The larger one announced, clenching his fists.

"You knew i would. Now give her to me." Damon replied cautiously.

"Did we say we were going to give her to you? What we meant was, we'll let her go, on a short leash, but we'll be holding onto you very tightly." The other man grinned.

"Fine new deal, you can do whatever you want to me, kill me for all i care, as long as she's safe." He snapped.

I lost my grip and my foot slipped, unluckily i landed in a pile of leaves, drawing the men's attention toward me.

"Is that her? We had a deal! You said you'd let her go, i give myself over to you, now let her go!" He snapped.

I was terrified, i had no idea who these men were, or how i got here, or where i was even, i got up and i ran, i ran as fast as i could, wherever i could. I stumbled over cracks in the path and ducked under low branches, i didn't hear anyone behind me, only the sound of arguments and fists being slammed into jaws. I kept running until i found the road, i followed it until i saw lights and houses, buildings, anything that gave me hope of safety. I was tiring out, i slowed down, struggling down the road, blood still dripping down my legs and my forehead, i was a mess.

I woke up several hours later in a hospital bed.

"Elena, hey, you're ok, you're in the hospital, everything seems to be fine, we need to head to the police station for questioning and then you can finally come home, ok?" Dad was sitting beside be, he held my hand and assured me i was safe.

We arrived at the police station around half an hour later, i was lead into an interrogation room.

"Elena, how are you?" The sherif asked me.

"I'm fine, considering i just woke up in a graveyard cold and crying." I replied.

"Do you have any idea where you've been for the past 3 months?" She wondered.

"I have slight memory, i remember a dark room and i remember a tall man, every now and then bits and pieces come back to me but i can't really remember anything after my fight with Matt, I was running through the woods before something happened and i woke up in a graveyard and saw two men talking about me, they mentioned something about a sacrifice and a man called Klaus, then a third man came and i ran like hell." I wasn't going to tell one of the fellow hunters that Damon was there, Sheriff would have told the others and ignored all my other information. If i told the Sheriff that Damon was there she would kill him, and i couldn't let that happen, because i had to kill him, myself. I didn't have a clue, not a single clue, of where my memory went for 3 whole months. The last thing i remembered was denying the hunters of my relationship with Damon and then i woke up in a graveyard? How does that happen?

"Ok, you may go home." She informed me with a sigh. I followed my dad out the door and into the car. Things didn't feel right, it didn't feel _normal_, i had this constant feeling that it wasn't over.

After a long shower i sat on my bed with my diary and a pen in my hands. I just sat there and stared at the blank page, the last date in it being 3 months ago. I didn't know what to write, i didn't have anything to write, what could i write? "Dear diary, i woke up in a graveyard today with no memory of the past 3 months?" I don't think that's really something i _want_ to write down. I hid my journal away and slipped under my covers.

It was cold, the room was dark and i was hungry, there were three mens shadows surrounding me, one of them slapped me and grabbed my chin.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is he?" The man demanded.

"I don't know." I spat in his face. He threw my head back and walked away, he placed his hands to the back of his neck and let out a frustraited sigh. I was shivering and i was scared i had spent days and nights locked up, being questioned by different people and taking in information about my doppelganger blood.

I sat up quickly in bed, panting, what had i dreamt, was it, could it be, a memory? Who were they looking for? Why were they asking _me_ for him? I was probably over thinking this, it was just a dream, it just felt so, _familiar_.

"Morning Dad"

"Are you sure you want to go back to school straight away? I mean you can stay home as long as you like." He replied.

"Dad, it's been two weeks, i want to be normal again, i want to get back into my old life, i cant do that if i'm hiding behind my bedroom door." I argued, picking up a piece of toast and biting into it.

"I'm going, end of story." I ended the conversation as i gave my Dad a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

I arrived at school just before the bell. I stood outside the gates and stared at it for a while. Come on Elena, you can do this, you _have_ to. I told myself. I burst through the doors making quite the entrance and everybody's eyes turned to look at me. Bonnie and Caroline ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"We aren't going to ask you about it, because we know that's all that you've been talking about since you got home, but God, i am so glad to see you i missed you so much! There's so much you need to catch up on!" Bonnie yelled as she hugged me tighter. I saw Matt down the hall standing there staring at me.

"I'll be right back" I told Bonnie and Caroline as i walked towards Matt.

"Hey" I said stopping in front of him. He didn't reply, instead he held me in his arms, giving me the biggest hug ever.

"I don't care about the break up, i'm over it, i missed you Elena, i was so worried about you." He exclaimed.

"I missed you too Matt." I replied.

"I'm sorry i can tell you what i know that's missing from your memory if you want?" He suggested.

I smiled. "That would be great, thank you." He hugged me again and walked away. First period i had history, which was good because i got to see Ric. But as the day went on the classes got worse and the questions became more frequent. "Where have you been? Do you not remember anything at all? Are you ok?" So many stupid questions that i couldn't answer. It was finally last period and i walked into chemistry.

**_Song: Craig Armstrong Pm's Love Theme_**

I walked past the front desk and something felt wrong, something felt, familiar. I had never sat at the front desk. Tanner only made people sit there when they weren't listening to him or were late. Yet i stared at this desk like there was something, different, about it, like there was something i should have remembered about it. I quickly brought myself back to reality and sat at my desk next to Bonnie. But for the whole period i couldn't stop staring at that desk, trying so hard to remember what it was about it that was so, different. The day ended and Dad was waiting out the front to pick me up. He wasn't letting me out of sight, he didn't even want to let me go to _school_. I opened the car door, threw my bag in and jumped in after it.

"How was school sweetheart?" Dad asked curiously.

"School was..." I didn't have an answer. I thought long and hard but the only words i could come up with were, long, hard, tiring and _terrifying_. "School wasn't like it used to be." I finally answered.

"Your memory is missing 3 months of your life, did you really expect it to be?"

"I guess i just hoped no one would pay any attention to that. But they did, and the answers were more terrifying than their questions." I replied slowly. I spent the day just staring at people with a complete blank look because i couldn't answer their question.

"I know it's hard, but you dived in head first, maybe we need to take this slower, ease back into reality." Dad suggested. His eyes giving me a comforting look. They were telling me "It's going to be ok, we can get through this, together". I nodded my head in agreement and he drove away.

I was hungry, i was fed properly but i refused to eat, these vampires were sick, they were different. They couldn't be killed with a stake to the heart, trust me, i tried. Elijah walked in the room. He came and sat by me, not too close but still enough for me to hear him.

"The sacrifice _is_ going to happen, you know that right? Wether you like it or not." He said. I gave him a blank look. "You can fight it all you want but Klaus will stop at nothing until the curse is lifted, the sooner you tell him where _he_ is, the sooner this will all be over. I promise. I am a man of my word." He continued.

"Why would i tell Klaus anything? Actually, why are _you_ helping him? He doesn't treat you like family, which is what you are, right? Why are you helping him become a creature that can never be killed, Elijah?" I demanded. He thought to himself for a while, thinking up an answer.

He turned to face me."And what makes you think i am?" He finally replied.

Gasping for air i sat up in my bed. I was breathing rapidly and my heart was racing. Did i just have a terrifying nightmare or memory? Who was Elijah and why was he talking about the sacrifice? The first few dreams i thought were exactly that, dreams, but they're becoming more common and _relevant_. This can't be a coincidence. I ran to my computer, pulled out any books i had and i searched anything i could on ancient rituals, sacrifices, original vampires and supernatural creatures. I read pages and pages of theories and information before passing out on my bed. I found nothing. There was nothing anywhere about any of it.

It had been a long hard week of questioning and answering before it reached friday night. Caroline, Bonnie and i had planned on having a girls night at Bonnie's tonight. We would order pizza, dance to loud music and then go to the grill and spy on cute guys. I packed a pillow and a change of clothes in a small carry bag and chucked them in my car. I told Jeremy not to wait up, jumped in the car and headed over to Bonnie's. Bonnie's dad was out and we had raided his wine cabinet.

**_Song: -Animal- Neon Trees-_**

After drinking our way through 4 bottles of wine and eating our feelings with 2 large pizza's we crashed on the couch.

"And now for the best part of our night." Caroline smirked.

"How could we forget, who's driving?" I replied with a huge smile on my face. Bonnie picked up her keys and dangled them in the air. We arrived at the Grill and there was people everywhere, no wonder, it was a friday night, there were innocent victims for our cruel game everywhere.

"Take a pick ladies." Caroline mocked as she nudged us toward a table of 3 boys sitting at the back. One of then had on a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. He had dark scruffy hair and looked very familiar, a lot like someone i knew, a lot like Damon. But it wasn't. The other had short golden hair that was gelled up perfectly, he was wearing a hoodie and light jeans with muddy boots, he seemed oddly familiar. The third one was classier, he caught my eye, he was... beautiful. He was wearing a denim button up, black pants and rather unique black shoes. They had a mark on the side, it was in the shape of a moon. His hair was styled to the side, it's beautiful golden, brown colour being brushed away with every hair flick. His eyes lit up when he smiled, they were a matching colour to his hair. His dimples sitting above his mouth could make a girl melt with just a glance. He flashed a quick smile our way and i turned to Caroline.

**_Song: -Hey Ho- Lumineers-_**

"Dibs on the button up." I called.

"Oh he is hot, alright, let's do this." Bonnie replied as Caroline lead us over to their table. She stopped in front of their table, placed her hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side giving a bitchy smile.

"You're in our seat." She demanded at the one sitting in the middle.

"I don't see your name on it, Sweetheart." He replied as he mocked her stance.

"Yeah it's right under that big ass of yours." She fought back.

"Look ladies, we're not moving but you can join us if you'd like, there's plenty of room." The one that looked like a spitting image of my ex boyfriend replied.

"Or, you could just give us our seat back?" I snarked with a big smile. I wanted in on the fun. The boys weren't having any of it and i wasn't leaving Caroline alone in this.

"Feisty, i like it." The one on the end that i had been eyeballing the entire time said.

"Cute, now get up." I demanded. A huge seductive smirk still on my face.

"Come on ladies, now i'm intrigued, join us for a drink at least?" He replied.

"Fine, we can survive one drink." Bonnie interrupted, with her eyes fixed on the one with the dark hair. We took our seats around the table and introduced ourselves.

"You girls got names or can we pick some out for you?" The one in the middle questioned.

I laughed. "I'm Elena, this is Caroline and Bonnie." I politely replied.

"I'm Chris." The one in the middle introduced.

"Liam." The one with the scruffy hair continued.

We turned to face the one on the end, button up, as i would call him. He paused for a moment, his eyes locked on mine. He gave a quick smile before replying.

"And i'm Jack." He continued to keep my gaze, i gave a slight smile before breaking the eye contact and turning to what seemed to be the main one, Chris.

"Haven't seen you guys around here before, where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Yeah we just moved here, transferring to Mystic Falls High." He replied, his eyes fixed on Caroline. They were both giving each other flirty smiles.

"That's where we go!" Caroline spat out. I didn't want her to give out any information to these guys, we wanted to be in control.

"Really? Might see you girls around sometime. Although, i hear they seem to have an attendance issue." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rumor has it some girl went missing for three months." He answered. The table stood still. Caroline and Bonnie turned to me. I looked down at the table, then away toward the door. Everyone knew about the disappearance, there was no escaping it. Jack looked at me and realised what happened. He gave me a sympathetic look before nudging Chris and telling him to change the subject. I sat for a moment, trying to calm myself down. I looked at Jack and mouthed "thank you" to him. He mouthed "you're welcome" back. We stared into each others eyes for a moment before we were interrupted.

"Why? I mean it's interesting, she claims to have no memory of where she was for 3 whole months, how does that happen?" Chris continued.

**_Song: -Breathe me- Sia-_**

I shook my head before standing up and running out the door. Jack gave Chris a shove before running after me.

I stood outside the grill with my back on the wall. I tried to catch my breath but it had gotten away from me. I slid down the wall and placed my face in my hands. I saw feet walking toward me. The shoes were black and had a mark on the side. It was Jack. He bent over and sat beside me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, you know for the past week i've been answering that question and each time i say the same thing, i tell them i'm ok, i tell them that everything is going good, that i'm getting over the accident, but i can't, it's all lies, how does someone forget something like that? It sticks with you, forever." I replied, taking my hands off my head and turning to face him. I had tears streaming down my face and i probably looked like an absorbed sponge. Jack reached his hand out and moved a piece of hair off my face.

"I know it's hard, but the only way to get through it, is to get through it." He looked into my eyes, holding my attention. "The people who did this to you, they're sick, and i'm sorry it was you, i'm sorry they did this, but you can't stay in the past, because that is exactly what it is, the past, you've just got to look forward and keep living, keep trying, because it will get easier, and i know we just met but if you ever need to talk, or need anything at all, i'm here for you." He continued. I smiled before breaking our contact. I brushed my hair out of my face and turned to face him again.  
"Thank you, i appreciate it."

"And i'm sorry about Chris, he has no, boundaries."

"No it's ok, he didn't know." I replied.

"Need a lift home?" He offered.

"Well i was going to go with Bonnie but it seems like they're going to be in there for about... all night." I laughed. He held up his keys and shook them in the air. "Yes, thank you." I replied with a smile.

**_Song: -Found you- Ross Copperman-_**

Jack pulled up outside my house and he walked me to my door.

"Well it was great meeting you, Elena, and remember if you ever need anything, you have my number." He said pointing to the sheet of paper he had given me with his number scribbled on it.

"Yes i do." I said waving the piece of paper in the air. "It was great meeting you too." I continued as we stared into each others eyes.

"See you around?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you." I answered hesitantly. I didn't want him to leave, i wanted to _invite him inside_, but we just met, i didn't know him. We gave each other a big smile followed by a slight laugh before he trotted down the stairs and jumped in his car. With one last wave he drove away. I stared at the street where his car had been thinking over tonights events with a huge smile on my face. I grabbed my keys out of my bag, brining myself back to reality. I dropped them in front of the door and bent over to pick them up when i heard a strange noise. I grabbed them and stood up quickly. I turned around looking for the source of the noise but there was no one in sight. I looked around for a few more moments before turning back to the door and letting myself inside. Locking the door behind me, i walked up the stairs and called out to Jeremy seeing as though it was still early.

"Who was that boy?" He yelled out in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied with a large smirk on my face. I walked into his room, lent over and gave my little brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Jer." I said as i shut the door behind me and walked to my room. I showered, brushed my hair and put on a fresh pair of pajamas before getting under my warm covers. I pulled my journal out hoping to have something to write_._

_Dear diary,_

_Tonight i met a man, he was mysterious but nothing like the last, his smile made me smile and his eyes shined in the light. _

I was hoping to write more but i seemed to have writers block on my own life. I didn't know what else to write. I didn't want to write anything else. He was the highlight of my week. He was beautiful. I put away my diary and laid in bed following my thoughts. My eyes slowly shut as my body shut down for the night.

**_Song: -Young Magic- Sparkly-_**

"He's a monster, Elena! He's the one thing you dedicate your life to hunting and you 'fell in love' with him!" A man in the shadows yelled toward me. I was still tied in the chair. It was questioning time. He was trying to get me to turn on Damon, but i wouldn't, i loved him. Damon was the one thing keeping my from giving up and although he is the creature of the night that i hunt, there's no doubting myself. I loved him. And i would _always_ love him.

"Elena, look at me! Damon is just going to hurt you, he's planning on it, you need to join us, we may be one of them, but we're of different kind, we want to help you, we need your help, mystic falls needs your help! Elena, they're counting on you, they're _all_ counting on you!" He continued. I thought it over for a second. Damon would never hurt me. Would he? "No, he wouldn't" I told myself. That's ridiculous, he loves me.

"Elena you need to cooperate. You hear me?" I tilted my head up to look him in the eye before replying.

"Yes, i hear you." But he didn't reply. Instead a small voice in my head did. "Good, glad we can come to an understanding." It said.

"Stop it, get out of my head!" I yelled as i pressed the palms of my hands to the side of my head, massaging it. "Just relax, think about what you are, who you're dating, just think about the people you're hurting by this." It continued.

"I said stop!" I screamed releasing my hands from my head and leaning forward trying to jump out of the chair. "I'm not going to stop Elena." It replied calmly.

"Why not?! Get out, get out, just get out!" I shouted over and over, wriggling in my chair. I stopped moving as my thoughts took me elsewhere, the voice in my head stopped and turned into a trance. My thoughts were being shuffled and rearranged as if it were a puzzle. They were being modified and added too. It was as if my brain was a computer and someone was adding files. My mind stopped and clicked on one of them. It was set in a large warehouse. It was empty except for a few boxes. There was a large cage at the other end of the warehouse. There was someone in it. It was Tyler. There was someone standing next to it. My thoughts moved closer revealing the identity.

"I can get her to you, soon enough." Damon stated to another man standing in front of him.

"Does she trust you?" The man replied.

"Yes, she foolishly fell for me." Damon continued.

"God knows why." The other man mocked. Damon was not amused.

"We had a deal, i'd bring you Elena and you'd give me Katherine." Damon demanded.

"Easy boy, as soon as Elena is in my arms i'll give you Katherine ok. A deal is a deal. _I am a man of my word._" He replied. Where had i heard that before? The words rang in my mind as my thoughts back tracked as if a vacuum was sucking them all out. I was brought back to reality and i sat still in my chair. I could feel my whole world crashing around me. A tear ran down my cheek as I processed what i had witnessed. Damon was lying to me, he was using me, he didn't love me, he was just like the others, how could i have been so stupid. But how do i know that was real? How do i know any of this is real? The man stood in front of me, amused by the outcome of his mind tricks.

"See Elena, that boyfriend of yours is just using you." He said, breaking the silence.

"That was just in my mind, you planted those thoughts in my mind! I'm smarter than that. You mind tricked me, you knew you could. The vervain would have worn out of my system by now." I snapped.

"Indeed it has." He replied before breaking the chains on my chair, setting me free.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"You may go." He answered. I sat there staring at him, it was a trick. "I said go!" He snapped. I stood up slowly and kept an eye on him as i slowly backed away toward the door. He stood still. I turned to run to the door but before i could reach it, the man had sped in front of me. His eyes locked with mine, i tried to look away, he looked straight into my eyes and held my gaze.

"Damon is the bad guy, you will dedicate your time to finding him and killing him." He ordered me. I was in a trance, i couldn't move. I knew what he was doing. He was compelling me.

"No!" I yelled in response, resisting the compulsion.

"You will bring him to Klaus and when you do so, you will stay by Klaus' side, you will not leave him. Go back to Mystic Falls, live your life, but try to find Damon, lure him to you and when it works, you know what to do. Do you understand?" He demanded.

"No!" I shouted, trying my hardest to resist the compulsion, using all of my will power. My teeth were gritted so hard i could have chipped them. He sped forward and pushed my back into the wall, holding my arms against the wall.

"Do you understand?!" He shouted, losing his patience. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes. I understand." As my mind gave into the compulsion, i was once again in a trance. All i knew was, i had to find and kill Damon. He let me go and i walked out the door, with each step, a memory from the past months would disappear. I reached the woods and no longer had any idea of what i was doing. Those orders just playing and replaying in my mind over and over again.

I woke up in a shock, sweat dripping down my forehead and a tear running down my face. I was panting like a dog and i ran my fingers through my hair. My thoughts were jumbled and i was confused. The only thing i knew for certain at that time was that i _had_ to find, and i _had_ to kill Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 soundtrack:_**

**_Woods/ graveyard scene: Turn it Back- Nik Ammar_**

**_Chemistry scene: Craig Armstrong Pm's Love Theme_**

**_The girls scene at Bonnies: Animal- Neon Trees_**

**_Meeting the boys at the grill: Hey Ho- Lumineers_**

**_Jack and Elena out front of the grill: Breathe me- Sia_**

**_Jack and Elena on Elena's porch: Found you- Ross Copperman_**

**_Final dream: Young Magic- Sparkly_**

* * *

_Ok so the introduction of the three new characters may seem a little random but it will all make sense next chapter. I know this chapter is a bit all over the place so if you have any questions just contact me on my tumblr .com and i will clear it up for you. Enjoy._


End file.
